


Quarantine blog

by Stargirl1213



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl1213/pseuds/Stargirl1213
Summary: Basically I try and keep track of what I do in the month of April and may sense in my state we got quarantine extended and I need something to do so yea





	Quarantine blog

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a bit of cussing not quite sure yet

Ok so currently it is Friday April 24 at 12am and I’m here writing cause I have nothing better to do while my whole house is sleep probs the same with my friends but they don’t even contact me so it’s all good but. My school offers free food right and my family has food but I still gotta wake up at 8:35 to get this food and the bus don’t even get at the stop till nine and this is where u going to ask “why don’t u just wake up later” we’ll u see I’m lazy and when I get up I go on my phone so I’ll lay in bed and scroll through TikTok and I sometimes still gotta get dresss and my dad won’t let me out the house with out a mask so that’s fun. Another thing my science teacher assigned a whole earth day project. But any way so yea this ain’t the first day of quarantine and it’s not the last yet but that’s the end of my blog for today maybe I’ll post later


End file.
